It is conventional for flexible necklaces of the type which has a clasp at the center of the back to have a pendant, jewelled-element or other decorative element fixed in or to the strand or chain of the necklace at the midpoint between the two clasped ends. Accordingly, when such a necklace is worn with the clasp centered on the nape of the wearer's neck, the decorative element is centered at the front of the wearer's neck or on her or his chest. However, if while wearing the necklace, the person moves in such a way that the necklace becomes rotated somewhat so that the clasp is no longer centered on the nape of the neck, the decorative element becomes correspondingly offset from center. In such a case, the wearer must always be concerned with avoiding such movements as will cause such unsightly angular displacement of the decorative element, or they must constantly attend to rotating the necklace back to its proper disposition or they must settle for sometimes looking as if they were askew.
Of course, on some necklaces, the pendants hang from enlarged loops and so tend to assume a lowest, central position. However, these are different from necklaces where the jewelled element or other decorative element does not hang down, but is superimposed on the line of the necklace itself.